


An Unexpected Return

by TheNerdKing



Series: After "I Love You" [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella Lives (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Gen, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: Entrapta has a surprising new invention to show Adora and the royal family.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: After "I Love You" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756225
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	An Unexpected Return

Adora never expected to be in the Crystal Castle again. Yet here she found herself, along with Glimmer, Bow, King Micah, and Entrapta. Entrapta had invited them all there to see her newest invention.

The blonde noticed that Glimmer looked uneasy. “Is something wrong?”

“The last time I was here, I almost destroyed Etheria,” the Queen of Brightmoon said sadly.

“Light Hope manipulated both of us,” Adora insisted. “Hopefully, Entrapta made something good out of this place’s remains.”

“That I did!” the inventor chirped, holding up a small remote. “Look at this!”

Entrapta pushed a button on the remote. A hologram flickered to life before the group. Rather than the eerie figure of Light Hope, however, the projection took the form of…

“Angella?” Micah gasped.

Angella smiled affectionately. “Hello, my love.”

Entrapta squealed in excitement. “When Queen Angella closed my prototype portal, she was trapped between dimensions, but she wasn’t killed! I repurposed the Crystal Castle’s hologram technology to… Well, to communicate with Queen Angella! I would’ve let you be the first ones to talk to her, but I wanted to make sure it worked before showing you guys. I’ve already given her a rundown of some of the stuff she missed.”

The angel nodded in agreement. “Is it true what Entrapta says? Is the Horde no more?”

“It’s true,” Micah confirmed.

Angella smiled widely. “Then my sacrifice was not in vain.” She turned to her daughter. “I should not be surprised, considering Queen Glimmer was at the helm.”

Glimmer frowned and looked down at her feet. “I don’t deserve your praise. I… I haven’t been a good queen. I put my people in danger. I almost  _ destroyed Etheria _ ! I… I could never be the queen you were.”

There was a long silence, nobody brave enough to speak up.

Eventually Angella broke the silence. “You have always been headstrong, Glimmer. It’s brought me quite a bit of grief in my time as queen. Sometimes your attitude causes problems. But that headstrongness is your greatest strength. If you had not been so determined, we would never have discovered Adora and the sword, and the alliance would never have been reassembled. Our cause would be hopeless without you.”

Glimmer smiled sadly. “Thanks, mom.”

“Let’s not dwell on our failures,” Angella insisted. “This a happy occasion! Our family is reunited! The war has ended! Adora, Bow, how have you been?”

“Oh!” Adora gasped. “I’ve, uh, I’ve been fine. I, uh, broke the sword, but I gotta new one, so it’s all good.”

“Interesting…” Angella said bemusedly.

“Ah, Glimmer and I…” Bow sputtered, “we’re sort of… a thing now…”

Angela’s face lit up. “ **_Really_ ** ?”

Glimmer and Bow flushed, Glimmer giving a tiny nod.

“ **_I KNEW IT_ ** !” she shrieked. “Who confessed first?”

Glimmer raised a hand.

“This is wonderful! You know she’s liked you for long time, Bow! Ever since she started noticing boys, she’s been all over you! I’ve talked to her about you, but she always denied that she liked you that way! Oh, but I knew she was lying! I—”

“MOM!” Glimmer shouted, face scarlet with both embarrassment and anger.

“And what about you, Adora?” the former queen asked, turning to the blonde. “Have you found anyone?”

Adora glanced at Entrapta nervously. “You didn’t tell her?”

The inventor shrugged. “I thought she’d take it better from you.”

Angela’s brow furrowed. “What?”

They were distracted by a yelp from outside the room.

“Who’s there?” Bow immediately pulled out his weapon, readying an arrow. “Show yourself!”

Timidly, a familiar furry face poked into the room.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said weakly with an awkward wave.

Bow sighed in relief and put his weaponry away.

“What is  _ she _ doing here?” Angella growled.

“Oh no,” Entrapta muttered to no one in particular.

Catra skittered over to hide behind Adora.

“Queen Angella, I’m really sorry about—”

“You think an  _ apology _ can repair the damage you’ve done? After the emotional and physical torment you’ve put my daughter and Adora through? You’re a psychopath and a monster!”

“I’m trying to be better,” Catra muttered.

“You  _ are _ better!” Adora insisted. She glared at Angella with anger that the queen had only previously seen directed at the Horde. “You don’t know what Catra went through in the Horde! She’s a changed person now! She’s a hero! She’s  _ my _ hero! I love her. And I won’t let anyone belittle her. Not even you, Queen Angella.”

Angella still looked suspicious.

“Honestly, you wouldn’t be talking to us right now if it weren’t for Catra,” Entrapta chipped in.

“Entrapta…” Catra warned.

“She’s right!” Glimmer said. “Catra put her own life on the line to save me!”

“We couldn’t have stopped Horde Prime without her!” Bow proclaimed.

“No, I mean  _ this _ wouldn’t be happening without her,” Entrapta clarified. “Catra was the one who suggested that I create a means to contact Queen Angella!”

“She was?” Glimmer gasped.

Catra shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“I felt bad she wasn’t around anymore,” she admitted. “I mean, it’s kind of my fault she ended up like this…”

Glimmer barreled into Catra, embracing her in a tight hug.

“Thank you!” she said.

Catra struggled out of Glimmer’s grip. “Yeah, yeah, no problem, Sparkles.”

The cat girl glared at Entrapta. “It was  _ supposed  _ to be our little secret,” she hissed.

Catra glanced at her girlfriend to see her absolutely beaming.

“What?” she asked, cheeks heating up.

“I love you.”

“You’re embarrassing me in front of Queen Angella.”

Angella rubbed her temples. “I’ve missed a lot, haven’t I? Next you’ll be telling me Hordak himself has turned over a new leaf.”

Entrapta froze. “Um…”

“You cannot be serious.”


End file.
